Stages
- ERB 19= - ERB 20= - ERB 21= - ERB 22= - ERB 32= - ERB 34= - ERB 36= - ERB 39= - ERB 50= }} |caption = All of the stages in ERB. |ERBnumber = Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Mozart vs Skrillex Hitler vs Vader 3 Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Oprah vs Ellen |character = Justin Bieber Elvis Presley Tootie Ramsey Bill Gates Steve Jobs Marilyn Monroe KassemG Freddie Mercury Skrillex Boba Fett Darth Vader Miley Cyrus Miley Stewart Lilly Truscott Kanye West Ignorance and Want Ellen DeGeneres Oprah Winfrey Stedman Graham Dr. Phil |releasedate = March 2, 2011 (earliest) December 8, 2014 (latest) |numberoftimesappeared = 9|image2 = }} Stages have appeared as locations in multiple Epic Rap Battles of History. Information on the location Stages are used by singers, magicians, or other performers to stand on while performing for the audience. Almost any location can be a stage, but the formal definition involves the platform and adjacent rooms that are viewable by the audience. A stage can also be a dedicated location for one or more background aspects of a larger production (e.g, sound stage). Appearance in the rap battles 'Season 1' *Justin Bieber vs Beethoven: Justin Bieber raps against Ludwig van Beethoven in the bright lights of a modern stage. 'Season 2' *Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley: Young Elvis Presley raps against Michael Jackson on a real stage filmed in black and white. When Young Elvis turns into Older Elvis, the stage is replaced by a spinning background of bright spotlights, similar to Justin Bieber's. This second stage is modeled after those used in Elvis' later concerts. *Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn Monroe raps against Cleopatra on another classic stage, on a bare stage with curtains. *Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: Steve Jobs is briefly seen on the Macworld Expo stage, during his heated final exchange with Bill Gates, who was on the screen behind him. *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: Freddie Mercury raps against Frank Sinatra on a stage with lights and smoke in the background, and Mercury uses a piano. *Mozart vs Skrillex: Skrillex raps against Mozart on a contemporary techno stage. As in most modern concerts, the video panels behind Skrillex change as he raps. 'Season 3' *Hitler vs Vader 3: Boba Fett raps against Adolf Hitler on a stage similar to Justin Bieber's and older Elvis Presley's, with lights flashing to the beat. *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: Miley Cyrus raps against Joan of Arc on a stage, which is most likely based on the stage at the VMAs. *Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: Kanye West raps against Ebenezer Scrooge on a modern rap concert stage, with soundwaves moving to the beat, similar to Skrillex's stage. 'Season 4' *Oprah vs Ellen: Ellen DeGeneres and Oprah Winfrey both rap against each other on stages for a majority of the battle, Ellen's stage having a blue circles background and Oprah's stage having a golden, bright lights background similar to that of older Elvis Presley's. Ellen is also briefly seen on stage at The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where Oprah appears on the TVs at in her office in Chicago. Trivia *Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Boba Fett, Ellen DeGeneres, and Oprah Winfrey are the only rappers to appear on a stage that haven't been in some profession of making music (Marilyn Monroe was a singer, Skrillex is a dubstep artist, Kanye West is a rapper, etc.). *Boba Fett is the only fictional character to rap on a stage. *This is by far the most recurring background, having appeared 10 times to date. *This is the only location to appear in every season. *Oprah vs Ellen is the battle that includes the most stages. Category:Location Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:Alex Farnham Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Bentley Green Category:Nice Peter Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:KassemG Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Michelle Glavan Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Lauren Flans Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Atul Singh